Twins war
by Hamote Kiika
Summary: Masih prologue, Rin dan teman-teman sekelasnya tersedot 'black hole' ! Mereka tersesat di SMA Kaimei ! wah wah ! duo kembar Rin-Yukio dan Yuusuke-Sasuke bakal gelut di chap berikutnya ! Not YAOI here *sedih* . warn : typo's dkk. RnR


Curcolan Author..

Disini ada author yang hanya bisa masak segala sesuatu yang instan, Hamote Kiika desu~

Fic crossover keduakuu~~ ! ! XDD

Dan saya ingin sedikit curcol,

Entah apa dan bagaimana, otak saya yang nyebelin me-_romusha_-kan jari-jari ini.

Ngetik ngetik ngetik mulu..

Ampe keriting nih jari dan bolor nih mata (–m–)

Yaudah, daripada para Readers baca curcolan author abal nan bacot ini, lebih baik langsung ke story-nya aja..

Gomen dan selamat membaca ;)

**:**

**:**

**:**

**Judul : **Twins War Prologue by Hamote Kiika

**Disclaimer :** Ao no Exorcist © Kazue Kato & SKET Dance © Kenta Shinohara. But, Rin Okumura and Yuusuke Fujisaki are Mine ! ! Hahahahaha (ketawa nista)

**Peringatan : **Gajeness, bacot, komedi (mungkin), OOC (mungkin lagi).

**Rating :** mengingat cerita ini gaje, K+ aja dah..

**:**

**:**

**Prologue**

**Welcome to Kaimei High School, Exorcist !**

**True Cross Academy**

**Exorcism Class..**

Suatu siang yang indah (dan cukup terik).

Eeer.. Tidak bagi cowok berambut hitam kebiruan yang sedang duduk 'manis' di kelas _Exorcist_-nya..

"Gah ! Kenapa aku harus menyalin ayat-ayat ini ! ?," hentaknya sembari menggebrak meja.

Saat itu dikelas tersebut hanya ada 2 orang, cowok tersebut dan seorang perempuan dengan kimono pink yang sedang bermain dengan makhluk kecil hijau a.k.a. Nii-chan.

Gadis itu kaget atas hentakan cowok tersebut–Rin Okumura.

Berniat ingin menghibur Rin, gadis itu–Shiemi Moriyama–menghampirinya.

"uum.. E.. Eto, Rin…,"ucapnya tergagu-gagu dengan keringat bercucuran.

"APA ! ?," Ucap Rin dengan nada kesal, terlihat dari urat yang berbentuk seperti huruf 'Y' di dahinya.

Gadis berambut pirang sebahu itu pun hampir menangis karena kaget atas ucapan Rin.

"eeeh, Shi.. Shiemi…..ma, maaf..," sekarang giliran dia yang gelagapan karena hampir membuat seorang gadis menangis.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mendobrak pintu ruangan tersebut.

BRAK

Shiemi kaget lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Ia memegang jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

"Yukio ?," ucap Rin pada sosok yang tadi mendobrak pintu.

Yukio adalah guru exorcist Rin dan Shiemi. Ia juga merupakan adik kembar kandungnya Rin (kali mau protes 'kenapa Yukio yang adiknya', protes aja ke Kazue-sensei).

"Ngapain kalian masih disini ! ? Sekarang waktunya ujian praktek ! Ikuti aku !," ucap Yukio dengan nada sinis.

_Bukannya situ yang nyuruh ane nyalin ayat yang bejibun disini, _batin Rin sweatdrop.

_A… Aku belum ngapalin_, ucap Shiemi dengan nada cemas.

Pada akhirnya, Rind an Shiemi pun mengikuti Yukio menuju ruang ujian.

_Eeh, ada yang kelupaan._

Rin kembali lagi ke kelas dan mengambil sebuah pedang yang disembunyikan dibalik kantong merah.

Lalu menyusul Shiemi dan Yukio yang telah jauh berjalan.

~510~

Mereka bertiga pun sudah sampai ditempat ujian yang umm.. cukup gelap.

Disana tengah berdiri Ryuji Suguro, Izumo Kamiki, Renzo Shima, Takara, Shura Kirigakure dan Kuro.

Mereka sedang memperhatikan Konekomaru Miwa yang sedang membuat portal untuk mengeluarkan Astaroth.

'_Rin !' _teriak Kuro yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Rin.

"Kuro ? Kau sedang apa disini ?," Rin mengangkat Kuro.

'_Aku menunggumu, Rin,' _Ucap Kuro yang hanya terdengar oleh sebuah 'eongan' di telinga yang lainnya.

Setelah Konekomaru selesai membuat lingkaran itu, ia pun mulai mengucapkan mantra.

Tapi, entah ada yang salah dibagian mananya, portal tersabut malah menyedot semua yang berdiri disana bagai black hole.

~510~

**Other Setting**

**Kaimei High School**

Siang ini begitu hening.

Bahkan terlalu hening diruangan yang biasanya ramai ini.

Disana hanya terduduk seorang siswa laki-laki dengan topi merah bertanduk khasnya.

Sepertinya dia sedang bermain dengan kartu remi, menyusunnya menjadi piramida.

Namun, ada seseorang yang memecah keheningan itu. dia berlari di koridor, menuju ruang SKET Dance.

BRAK

"BOSSUUUUUUUN ! ! ! !,"teriaknya dengan tampang gak elit.

Kartu remi yang sudah susah payah ia–Fujisaki Yuusuke a.k.a. Bossun–susun punterjatuh semua.

"Apa sih, Himeko ! ?,"sahut Bossun pada orang itu–Onizuka Himeko a.k.a. Onihime–dengan nada kesal dan sedikit menangis karena susunan kartu reminya terjatuh semua.

"Ah…. Eh… I… Itu…. Gah ! Susah kujelaskan ! Lebih baik kau ikut saja !"

Himeko pun meraih tangan kanan Bossun dan menyeretnya..

~510~

Usui Kazuyoshi a.k.a. Switch, salah satu anggota SKET Dance yang berbicara menggunakan laptop, sedang berdiam di bangku taman sekolah

Ia sedang bermain game visual novel kesukaannya.

Sampai tiba-tiba, ada seorang perempuan terjatuh tepat dihadapannya.

"Kyaaah–!," jerit perempuan yang jatuh entah darimana itu.

Switch pun melihat kearah perempuan tersebut dan meng-_close _vn yang sedang ia mainkannya.

"Ittaiii….,"perempuan dengan kimono merah muda itu mengusap jidatnya.

Switch pun telah berjongkok dihadapan perempuan itu.

「Ohohoho~.. Siapa namamu nona ?」, ucap Switch (menggunakan laptopnya).

"Eeeh ? Aaaah… A… Aku Shi.. Shiemi, Shiemi Moriyama. I… Ini dimana, ya ?," ucapnya bingung, karena tidak mengenali tempat–sekolah–yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

「Ini SMA Kaimei. Apakah kau tersesat ?」

"Uuum… Sepertinya begitu… Tadi aku disekolahku sedang ujian praktek," ucapnya hampir menangis.

Hal ini sontak membuat Switch ingin membantunya.

「Ohohoho~…. Biar kubantu, nona.」, ujarnya sembari menggandeng tengan Shiemi.

Switch pun membawa Shiemi menuju ruang klub SKET Dance.

~510~

Berpindah ke Bossun (yang babak belur gara-gara diseret Himeko) di lapangan Softball.

Himeko melepaskan Bossun dan menunjukkan jarinya kearah laki-laki berambut merah yang sedang menggoda anggota tim softball cewek dan laki-laki berambut hitam kebiruan yang sedang celingukan.

"Apa sih, Himeko ! ?," ucap Bossun sambil mengelus mukanya yang babak belur.

"Lihat itu ! !,"ujar Himeko, masih menunjukkan jarinya kearah dua lelaki tersebut.

Bossun pun melihat kearah oaring yang ditunjukkan Himeko.

_Wew ! Seragam mereka bagus ! _batin Bossun dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Bossun, Himeko…," seorang perempuan yang menguncir dua rambut coklatnya menhampiri Bossun dan Himeko.

"Kapten !," teriak Bossun dan Himeko bersamaan.

Anak perempuan yang disebut Kapten itu bernama Chiaki Takahashi.

"Ka… Kapten ! Jelaskan pada Bossun tentang datangnya kedua orang itu…..," Himeko gelagapan karena tidak bisa menjelaskannya.

Kapten mengangguk dan Bossun pun memandang Kapten dengan serius.

"Uuum… Begini, Bossun… Kedua orang itu jatuh dari langit."

"Oooh…"

.

.

Hening

.

.

"Hah ! ? Kapten, aku gak salah dengar, kan ! ?," Bossun tersadar atas ucapan Kapten yang aneh.

Kapten menggeleng, Bossun pun jawdrop.

~510~

"Kita dimana, nih ?," celinguk Rin kepada temannya–Renzo Shima–yang masih menggoda gadis-gadis.

"Entahlah. Tapi gadis-gadis disini manis-manis,"balas Shima dengan muka mesum.

_Nih orang ngegombal mulu. Bisa saja kita sekarang berada di Gehenna_. batin Rin.

~510~

"Cewek, kamu tau,gak ? Aku lagi kesasar…"

"Hah ? Emang kamu kesasar, kan ?"

"Iya, sih. Tapi untungnya aku kesasar ditampat yang ada bidadarinya,"gombal Shima pada cewek yang ada dihadapannya.

Sang cewek pun _blushing_.

Tapi, tiba-tiba dari belakang ada yang mencolek pundak Shima.

"Apa sih ! Gangguin aja kamu, Rin !," sewot Shima pada orang yang mencoleknya.

"Huum ?," Rin yang berada jauh didepan Shima menolehkan kepalanya.

_Nah ? Lalu siapa yang mencolek pundakku ?_

Shima pun berbalik dan melihat seorang perempuan berambut pirang pendek dibelakangnya.

_Ca… Cantik banget ! _batin Shima yang blushing melihat cewek tersebut.

"A… Ano, kamu darimana ?," tanya sang cewek yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Himeko.

"Aku ? Aku dari tempat indah dan hangat yang bernama hati."

"Hah ? Hati siapa ?,"tanya Hineko _innocent_.

"Dari hatimu,"balas Shima mantap.

Heh ? aaah… kamu bisa saja…,"ucap Himeko _blushing _sambil memainkan jari-jarinya, berpura-pura melihat sepatunya lalu melirik Shima.

"Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa ? Aku Shima, Renzo Shima,"Shima pun menyodorkan tangannya pada Himeko.

"Uuum… Aku Himeko,"Himeko membalas tangan Shima, berjabat tangan.

"Nama yang indah."

"Masa ?"

"Ya, Hime artinya Putri dan akhiran ko berarti kecil. Kau memang 'putri kecil' yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuk menemaniku,"gombal Shima.

Himeko pun _blushing _dan kehilangan kendali. Ia memukul pipi kanan Shima dengan kekuatan yang sedikit(coret) besar. Dan membuat Shima terpental.

"Aaah ! Maafkan aku…."

Yasudah, kita tinggalkan Shima dan Himeko.

Kita menuju Rin yang masih celingukan dengan menggendong tas merah berisi pedang Kurikara-nya.

Namun acaranya itu terhentikan oleh seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya.

Dengan refleks, Rin memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya.

Orang yang menepuk Rin pun kaget.

"Ooh, ooh. Santai, kawan…," ucapnya sembari menunjukkan tanda 'peace'.

Anak yang menepuk Rin itu adalah Bossun. Mereka berdua mulai melihat satu sama lain dari ujung jempol kaki hingga ujung rambut.

_Apa-apaan makhluk ini ? Aneh banget mukanya ! Dan…. Dia memiliki tanduk berwarna merah ! ? Apakah dia 'hellboy' ? _batin Rin.

_Buset ! Nih anak siaga banget dah ! Kayak satpam aja… Telinganya panjang banget ! Giginya taring semua ! Dan, dia memiliki ekor ! ? Jangan-jangan dia 'siluman kucing' ! ? _batin Bossun.

"Ummm… Namamu siapa ?," tanya Bossun membuyarkan keheningan.

"Apa urusanmu menanyakan namaku, _Hellboy _! ?"

"WHAT THE–! ? Aku bukan _Hellboy _! Namaku Bossun ! Dasar _Siluman Kucing_ !"

"Si… Siapa yang kau sebut _Siluman Kucing_, _Hellboy _!"

"Sudah kubilang, aku bukan _Hellboy_, _Siluman Kucing _! !"

"Dasar _Hellboy _! !"

"_Siluman Kucing _aneh ! !"

Dan background antara Bossun si _Hellboy _dan Rin sang _Siluman Kucing _pun berubah menjadi petir, guntur, badai yah yang dramatisir gitu lah.

~510~

Switch bersama Shiemi berjalan melewati lapangan Softball.

Dan mereka berdua pun melihat orang yang mereka kenal sedang berdiri di lapangan Softball.

「Bossun, Himeko ! Aku menemukan seorang gadis yang tersesat, nih !」, Switch berlari menuju lapangan Softball, masih menggandeng Shiemi.

"Rin… Shima-san ?," Shiemi pun mengikuti Switch untuk memastikan bahwa yang ada dilapangan tersebut adalah orang yang dikenalnya.

~510~

Ganti setting ke koridor sekolah yang mulai kosong, karena hari sudah beranjak sore.

Disan berjalan–patrol–seorang siswa lelaki hitam pendek dengan bulu mata yang lentik.

Tanda merah yang melingkar pada lengan kiri atasnya menunjukkan bahwa ia adalanh seorang anggota OSIS.

Ya, Dia adalah Tsubaki Sasuke.

_Demi mencegah terjadinya kekerasan, aku harus terus berpatroli ! _batinnya dalam hati lalu berhenti dan melihat kearah luar jendela koridor.

Tiba-tiba, jatuhlah sesosok makhluk berpakaian serba hitam diluar jendela.

"Apa itu ! ?,"

Sasuke pun bergegas meninggalkan koridor lantai 4 tersebut, menuju lantai 1.

_Aku yakin makhluk tadi itu manusia ! _ucapnya dalam hati.

Setelah sampai dilantai 1, ia segera berlari keluar sekolah. Dan benar saja, Tsubaki melihat makhluk–manusia–berpakaian serba hitam tergeletak disana.

"WHAT THE–! ?"

Fukai Aoi berkata :

Tsudzuku !

Gahahahaha !

Gak nyangka bakal buat fic duo kembar ini (Rin-Yukio dan Yuusuke-Sasuke)

Sebenarnya aku hanya suka pada kakak-kakaknya saja. Ahahahahahaah ! (ketawa nista).

Maap kalau ada karakter-karakter yang salah karena aku memang sudah lupa (–w–)

atau pemaksaan arti nama Himeko

atau yang lainnya *dogeza 30menitan*

Dan…..

Selanjutnya harap doanya saja, minnaaaaa~…..

Karena saya masih harus nyari ide untuk fic ongoing lainnya.

Terima kasih~ x*

**0**

**0**

**7**

Review atau tidak adalah hak Anda :D


End file.
